My Little Survivor: Survival is Friendship
by Ancient2Fox
Summary: A magical spell gone wrong left the elements of harmony stuck in a beutiful but dangerous and evil island. Can one man help them survive?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Silence before Chaos_

"Madness…" That's what he thought first thing when he saw them, at first it was all like if they were drunks or were high on drugs, it didn't matter, he knew that they were dead at the second they started devouring on the living's flesh, back in the hotel and now he is rapidly running for his life down the beach holding his beat up pipe in his hands, he wear a blood stained t-shirt and some navy shorts and has a brown short hair. His name was Ash Lock.

"Were I going to find a safe place " Thinking to himself sprinting past unlucky bodies that lost their lives for the mindless beasts' next meal. Luckily he found a cabin that by some miracle had the door seemingly left open. "Ladies Luck don't fail me now!"

He stormed inside in the blink of an eye and noticed that he wasn't the only one with the idea of hiding in there, three corpses rotted on the floor near the entrance of the cabin, one undead devouring on the lifeless corpses. Abruptly, it stopped in his tracks and let out a large, inhumane screech.

Ash clicked his own neck before he charged at the abomination with his pipe, one strong swing was enough to send the zombie flying into the wall, a snap sound coming from his head ending its undead life.

While regaining his posture and his sudden loss of breath he search the cabin for anymore undead lucky there wasn't so he starting to put the corpses outside and lock the door before the undead from the hotel come lurking in for a fresh new meal.

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

Beyond the vast Everfree Forest lies a small and peaceful village called Ponyville, in the village held the homes of the Elements of Harmony, inside of what appear a giant tree lays home for a special pony.

"Spike! Where's the book that I read yesterday?" Asked a pretty purple mare by the name of Twilight Sparkle.

"It's right here were you left it." Answered a small purple and green scaled dragon that went by the name of Spike.

"Seriously Twilight you have to stop doing a mess in here, I am starting to have my claws cramped." Said spike.

"Sorry Spike, I'm just so excited since I found that new spell, I really want to show this to my friends." Answered Twilight with a small smile. "Besides I want to make sure that it's perfect and in order before using it."

"Sure, since the last time you used a new spell you almost set the library on fire that time." Said Spike in a thoughtful tone.

Twilight sighed, recalling her previous incident with a different spell

"I know I know, but it was lucky that Rainbow Dash was nearby and she grabbed a raincloud to put out the fire." Ended with a weak giggle.

Spike chuckled, " Yeah, thank Celestia that I'm fireproof!" says after finishing of cleaning the library , every day Spike has to clean and organize the library every so often for her friend Twilight since she´s busy reading , experimenting and hang out with her friends.

Twilight closes her book after two hours analyzing every detail of her new spell, she let out a big smile while she puts the book away in her saddle. All she needed now was the materials for the spell and that can be arranged in the shops.

"Spike I'm off to the market, take care of the library while I'm gone." Says Twilight while heading to the door.

"Don't worry Twilight I can handle myself in here, have fun!" Says Spike while heading for his bed for a snooze.

The Streets of Ponyville is always colorful with the different shops and houses resigning there and one of them was the Carousel Boutique , famous for its clothing and elegancy from the fashion designer and one of the Elements of Harmony , her name was ….

"Rarity? Don't you think this is too much?" Said a small little filly , she has a white body, a purple and pink mane and tail , her name was Sweetie Bell. "Besides I am starting to get uncomfortable in here."

Standing on the dressing studio was a pony with a white body and purple stylish mane with a cutie mark of three gems started to do some dressmaking on her sister, she goes by the name Rarity.

"I'm so sorry my darling , but I have to finish this before this week and I promise that I buy you some ice-cream after this is done, ok?" Says Rarity while using her magical horn to levitate some yellow tissue on her "Improvised" manikin.

Sweetie Bell´s eyes spark when she hear of the part of ice-cream . " Yaaaay! I want a vanilla ice-cream with sprinkle´s on top!" Said with a big smile.

Rarity only had to sigh on this while she does her finishing touches, until there was a knock on the door.

"Just a second~" Says Rarity while turning to her sister, " You may go now, I can handle the rest from here , take this six bits and buy the ice-cream you wanted and for your little friends." Giving the bits to her.

"Thanks Sis!" Says Sweetie Bell has she heads for the back door.

Having quickly dispatched her sister, she stashed away the dress with her horn and headed to the door to be greeted by Twilight.

"Oh hello, Twilight fancy to meet you here, have you come to a visit?" Greeting her.

"Why yes I was just shopping for some materials for a spell and I thought that wouldn't hurt to make a visit to your shop Rarity." Said Twilight.

"Thank very much Twilight I appreciate it, and don't mind asking but what spell are you trying to make?" Says Rarity while pointing on her saddle.

"Well that's a surprise that I want to give you guys in Sweet Apple Acres , I'm now gathering everypony there." Giving a small grin on her face.

"Ok darling , just let me close the shop and I´ll accompany you." After that Rarity , shut off the lights and closed shut the door before heading with Twilight to Applejack's place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Undead Vacation

Twilight and the rest of her friends finally arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, were an Orange mare with a cowboy hat awaited them in the entrance gate waiting for them.

"Howdy friends, I just finished harvesting the crops for today's season with Big Macintosh, so I'm free for the rest of the month." Said with a grin.

"Hi AppleJack! That´s great news. So can join us for a surprise I made?" Twilight cheers.

Applejack eyed her friends for a second only to get a shrug from everypony, and then her eyes travelled to Twilight again. "Is it safe Twilight? Because I remember what happen last time…." Responded Applejack before getting interrupted.

"Oh no no! It's perfectly safe, I've checked and then double checked!" Panicked Twilight.

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Then it's fine dandy for me!"The orange pony finished with a smile.

"So where do we start this surprise Twilight?" Said a Pegasus named Rainbow Dash. "Because I'm already missing my nap time! "

"Calm down Dash we just need a plain clearing for us to start, quiet too so I can focus." Stated Twilight, Rainbow Dash just rolls her eyes.

"I can help you with that Twilight, just follow me." Said Applejack.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ash just watched from the top window of the attic in the cabin, the sea so vast and so beautiful like a dream but of course he can't ignore the few sinking boats either with undead or on fire, sometimes he could see some dead corpses floating in the water. Only thing he can do for now is to sight the current situation he was in.

"I'm in an island on vacation to have fun and all the sudden I'm in a zombie apocalypse…" said Ash, he was dumbstruck at first but now he was getting a little mad in this, he was supposed to be relaxing and enjoying the time of his life but nope he is now trying to survive and getting paranoid because of some crazy bloodthirsty zombies.

And Then hunger strikes him, he hadn't eaten since this all started and all he had in him was 4 candy bars and a soda, "_Not good_ " he thought "_I need some food soon, I think I can manage drinking water from the bathroom, but for food? I will need to go to a bar nearby…."_

Until a large noise came from downstairs. Ash picked up his duck taped pipe where he managed to fix and headed downstairs.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Twilight just managed to finish combining the ingredients required for her spell, it was some spices in a wooden box filled with water with a shining sapphire gem inside.

"Now everypony gather around the box please so I can start the spell." Said Twilight.

When everypony was gathered around the box, Fluttershy the yellow Pegasus asks.

"A-a Twilight-t? W-what kind of spell are you trying to do? She asked with lower tone of voice.

"A teleportation spell." Twilight answered.

Everypony jerked off their seats with their eyes widen, and Rarity Protested.

"You can´t be serious! Isn´t that kind of spell too extreme for a group of ponies?

"Kind of but don't worry everypony I know what I'm doing." Said Twilight with confidence in her eyes.

It was indeed a surprise for everypony, as everyone got back to their places she started again the spell. Twilight´s horn started to glow in a purple pulse like style, she started to find the coordinates for Twilight´s home until someone with a country side twang straddled her from behind saying.

"What y´all doing?" It was a little filly called Applebloom, it was Applejack´s sister.

From that straddle Twilight accidentally casted a magic beam into the box.

"Applebloom!" Before Applejack started lecturing her sister, a big tornado started to come out from the box, dragging everyone into it. Then puff! Silence and darkness overwhelm Twilight and her friends.

Twilight was first to open her eyes slowly only to be greeted by…. A big tub with Rarity in it.

"Huh!" Twilight looked confused. Has she looked around her surroundings to see her friends scattered in the floor from someone's bathroom. When everyone got up from their places a thud is heard in the door.

"I´ll get it!" Says Pink pony named Pinkie Pie. But when she opens the door a 2 legged muscular creature with a pair of short´s stand on the way and he has a large hole in his stomach, blood pouring out his mouth. All ponies scream in fear has the creature lounge throws them, until a flying chair crashed into the creatures head sending him to the ground, then they see another two legged creature different that the other attacking him with some kind of pipe into busted monster´s head into a pulp.

The Mane 6 just stare in horror the scene they just witness , blood and gore coming from the monster made Fluttershy faint into Rainbow Dash´s arms while AppleJack cover Applebloom's little eyes from it.

After Ash killing the thug he looked at the source of the sound and stared in disbelieved from what he just saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Zombies + Ponies = Trouble

Ash just stood there for a good couple of minutes looking to a group of colored horses standing in-front of them. "That's it, my mind finally has cracked open" Ash though, has he starts poking pinks nose a couple of times until the unthinkable happen, it spoke to him.

"Ow what are you doing?" Says the pink pony.

"You... you can talk?" Ash said as he slowly took a few steps back still clutching his bloody pipe.

"Well of course silly, what did you think?" Pinkie said excitedly jumping around.

"Who are you? What are YOU?" Said Ash still not believing what he was seeing.

Twilight stepped forward towards the creature she found him intriguing, but she still feels fear on her bones, she had witness the death of a creature.

"We... we are ponies, what are you!" She demanded pointing her hoof at him.

"I'm... a human, and I can't believe that I'm talking to a pair of ponies this can't be happening!" Ash said shaking his head.

"Oh its happening alright if ya start explaining, where in the hay are we!" Applejack stated loudly.

Ash quickly grabbed Applejacks nuzzle to avoid any more noise. "Shh don't yell you stupid pony! You will attract more of them!"

"Them? Who's them?" Asked Twilight.

"The zombies." Ash whispered while releasing Applejack's nuzzle.

Everypony just froze on the word "zombies", Pinkie Pie started gasping , Rarity was wide eyed in disbelieve, Fluttershy just fainted again with Rainbow Dash trying to wake her up, Applejack just hugged Applebloom protectively and Twilight just gives a nervous laugh.

"Don't be silly! There's no such thing as zombies." Twilight said.

"You know that creature that was trying to attack you?" Twilight nodded. "That was a zombie." Ash stated.

Twilight went wide eyed and was shaking now, she was starting to get scared, Ash noticed and decided to change subject.

"Well first things first, where did you all come from?" Said Ash.

Twilight cleared her voice and starts explaining.

**1 Hour Later**

When Twilight finished her speech, Ash was awestruck from what he just heard, a world full of ponies, harmony, friendship and Princesses.

"Err Twilight was it? It's hard to believe that you all came from a world that peacefully." Says Ash "Actually that makes me jealous comparing my world to yours."

"Why you say that darling?" Asks Rarity titling her head.

"Because my world is mixed of Corruption and War, but we also we have good things, that is what we humans are struggling to get is peace but…" Ash pointed outside the door without looking. "… now we have a zombie apocalypse, it looks out of the question."

"I'm sorry to hear that, err..." Rarity says with a sad look in her face.

"My name is Ash and its ok, but it ruined my vacation." Ash frowned.

"Was there any party? It's because I love party'.. huffrr..." Says Pinkie until Rarity puts a hoof on her muzzle. "Not now Pinkie Pie, please don't confuse poor Ash with your stories." Says Rarity but it was too late, Ash was in a state of confusion in his brain.

Eh eh sorry about that, Pinkie likes to throw a lot parties." Twilight said.

"I see... anyways when do you go back to your world? Ash asked while getting up.

"Yeah Twilight when are we gonna git out of here? Applebloom is scared of this place." Applejack said.

"But sis I am not scared..." Applebloom tried to speak but was silenced by Applejack.

"I'm sorry girls but my magic is all drained from performing the ritual it will take 2 or 3 days to gain my magic back." Twilight stated with worry.

"WHAT!" The ponies shouted in unison.

"SHHHH...be quiet or else they will..." Ash said until he was cut off by moans outside. ...hear." Ash faceplamed.

Everypony shrieked in fear as the group hugged on the bathroom, Ash quickly grabbed his pipe.

"All of you stay there and be quiet I'll be right back." Ash said as he headed to the broken window.

"Be careful!" Rainbow Dash said.

The broken window was in the front of the cabin with 2 zombies trying to get in, Ash tough fast as he strikes the zombies head with his trusty pipe, but only to make it fall backwards, the other one took the opportunity to lunge at Ash, but he quickly he stabbed it with his pipe on the neck pin it down on the frame of the window.

"God you're an ugly son of a **…." Ash said while the zombie moaned at him. "Urgh and smelly too." Then he noticed that he had a diving knife stuck on its chest, Ash removed the knife from the chest and struck it on the zombies head ending him. While removing the pipe from the corpse neck, the other one was getting up; he popped out the knife from the skull and threw it at the zombie managing a headshot ending his undead life.  
>"That was a lucky shot if I say so myself." Ash said proudly.<p>

Now the problem is to fix the window, Ash searched for something big enough to fit the window and he found something, he moved one of the cabinets and placed in front of it.

"That should take care of it." Ash said.

"Is it over?" Fluttershy asked. Ash turned around to see the ponies right behind him.

"Yes it's over Fluttershy, for now that is." Ash said.

"Yeah if I was fighting I would give some punches with my hoofs to see what they are messing with!" Rainbow Dash said with confidence in her eyes.

"I would not advise doing that Dash." Ash said concerned.

"Why not?" Dash asked confused.

"Because if you get bit from one of them you might die in a few hours and then turn into a zombie or in this case a zompony." Ash said while sitting on a chair nearby.

Rainbow Dash Cringes at the answer she got.

"Twilight, what are we going to do?" Applejack asked sadness on her eyes.

"I don't know ….. I really don't know." Twilight said with worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Autor Note: <strong>_Im sorry for takeing so long, I had troubles on writing this chapter I hope you all like it._


End file.
